


Simple

by FragmentedSandwiches



Category: New Girl
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedSandwiches/pseuds/FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-"Winston' Birthday" fill-in. What happened after the roof scene.<br/>Pure, fuzzy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

It should be simple. And maybe it is. Last night was simple, this morning was simple, and then her dad complicated things so badly. But Nick making her breakfast on the roof in the middle of the night, it made things simple again. A new start. Which is why when they finally come inside, Nick at the sink cleaning uneaten food from their dishes (Ugh, their friends need to stop interrupting at the worst times), Jess leans into Nick's side and wraps her arm around his waist. He pauses for a brief moment- she can feel the breath suspend in his chest before he exhales- and then he finishes rinsing off the last dish. When he places it in the drying rack, he lifts his arm over and around her shoulders, gently squeezing her into his side.

See? Simple.

She looks up at him, "Your place, or mine?"

His eyes widen. "Jess..."

"No. No over-thinking. My dad made things messy today, and maybe things will be messy for us. But it should also be simple. Let's just take things step-by-step, Nick."

He pauses for a moment, one side of his mouth lifting before a sparkle reaches his eyes.

"Yours," he leans down and whispers in her ear.

They make their way down the hallway, cautiously, having extracted themselves from their sideways embrace just in case her dad is awake.  
Getting closer and hearing Bob's soft snores, Jess reaches out for Nick's hand, pulling him into her bedroom with her. Turning around swiftly, she quietly shuts the door. Nick's hands are already tentatively on her hips, turning her to face him.

And it's so simple, so easy the way he kisses her. He kisses her with the tenderness and love she's already come to expect from him, but with that same boldness and confidence she never knew he had until he'd kissed her that first time. She increases the passion when she kisses him harder, touches the tip of his tongue with hers, runs her hands up his chest underneath his shirt. She hadn't noticed that Nick had been pushing her towards the bed until the backs of her knees hit the mattress and she falls backwards pulling him with her.

Simple.

\--------------------------

She wakes the next morning in his arms, lying on her side facing him with their legs tangled together. Their hands are linked together between them and she takes a moment to appreciate his hand joined with hers. The contrast in size, the potential strength coiled up in his fingers, waiting to be released. She stretches delicately, arching her back like a cat, and then pulling herself closer to him with her legs. Good; he doesn't wake. She wants a few minutes alone to think, to gaze at him and ponder. She loves him. She's been conscious of it since their first night together...two nights ago. She knows he loves her, too. She feels it in the way he looks at her, the way he kisses her like she's a precious thing, the way he cares for her and protects her. If she were to guess, he's loved her for a while. Maybe longer than he's realized himself. But she feels it now, and she thinks he does, too. It almost doesn't matter anymore if he can say it out loud yet. It will come.

He takes a long, deep breath through his nose then, and extracts his hand from hers, wrapping his arm tightly around her, stretching.

"'Morning," she says as he finishes shifting, half on top of her now, their legs rearranged but still woven together.

"Hey," he says, sleepily, looking down at her with a soft smile on his face. He leans in and kisses her lazily, a little sloppy, and she laughs.

"I need to get up soon, get ready for the wedding, and head over to help Cece; all that Maid of Honor stuff."

He makes a low humming sound which she interprets as a sleepy protest.

She kisses him again but it turns into a slow, languid, make-out session, drawing out soft sighs and quiet hums. His breath shudders when she runs her hands through his hair. He pulls back slowly, gazing into her eyes. She doesn't break contact, but continues threading her fingers through his hair; it's so soft and his eyes flutter every time her fingers run through.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Jess"

"When you love someone, it's simple."

He rests his forehead against hers and works his hands underneath her shoulder blades, holds her against him tightly.

Her forehead moves with his as he nods. "Yeah, Jess, it is."

They stay like that for a few minutes until Jess drops a kiss on his lips, pushes at him a little so she can wiggle out. "I have to go get ready now. I have to meet up with Cece soon. But I'll see you at the wedding, ok?"

He nods, running his hand down her arm.

"Save a dance for me," she adds.

"Of course." He smiles, gives her one last kiss for the morning and she's out the door.

She was right. When you love someone, it's simple.


End file.
